Along with continuous progress of science and technology, development of smart TVs has become increasingly rapid. There are more and more apparatuses capable of achieving most functions of smart TVs, such as set-top boxes, multimedia boxes and family gateways. With these apparatuses, it is very easy to change a regular TV to a smart TV and achieve smart TV functions. As an important media expression tool for families, smart TVs will exist for a long time. Currently in the TV industry, the basic behavior of TV apparatuses, i.e. the mode of remote control plus screen (which, of course, may also comprise other auxiliary equipment and remote controls) will also exist for a fairly long time. In any event, users are generally unable to be fully accustomed to using a smart TV to switch applications, and existing smart TVs are unable to provide capabilities of integrating TV program channels with applications to meet user demand.
Therefore, the prior art is still in need of improvement and development.